


Baby Of Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, M/M, No graphic sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU based off of my previous work Angie Baby. What if Lucifer had purchased Angel at the extermination meeting? The pornstar was not expecting anything more than sex, and he was definitely not expecting to be the new nanny for the new born princess
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 384
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Joining the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I really encourage everyone to read the first one-shot to get a better understanding of Lucifer's and Angel's relationship. It's up to you though :)  
> Oh and this is an AU so I'm not 100% if the Happy Hotel will completely make it in (but it will definitely be hinted at)

Angel Dust left with Lucifer, shaking so badly you would think he was going to have a seizure. 

The King of hell dragged the prostitute, and his new servant, behind him. The agreement was, Lucifer could own him, but, Angel still had to go work for Valentino a two days out of the week. 

Angel shuddered as he was thrown into the limo and he quickly sat up onto a seat and stared in fear at the top warlord. 

Lucifer smiled widly at the others fear and took a seat next to the whore. He dragged Angel into his lap and forced him to sit in a straddle.

"Just look at you. You are definitely one of a kind, my dear. But you know, I will not just be using you for sex, I'm a married man and we have to be more conspicuous than that!" He gave Angel a dirty grin and the slut lowered his head slightly in embarrassment. 

"My wife and I are so busy, we do not have time to take care of my wonderful daughter, so you will be, taking care of her I mean.” 

Angel gave him a shocked look and stuttered, “I-I’ve neva' taken care of a kid before, s-sir. I-I'm not sure if I'm the right person for tha' job."

"The reason I picked you is because you are the calmest demon I've met. Even if you aren't like that in your everyday life, under orders, you are the perfect temperament to raise a kid!" 

Angel still looked in shock, of course he was introverted in front of Val and the other Warlords, they could kill him with a look! He wasn't sure he could keep up a calm and gentel exterior 24/7, made him want to throw up just thinking about it.

"Of course I always have something else to persuade your mind,” Lucifer said with a grin. He pulled Angel so close that the prostitute was forced to lean his head onto the King’s shoulder. He then leaned into Angel’s ear and whispered, “I know where your family is, brother, sister, father, the whole shebang. So will you obey me?"

Angel was frozen in shock as he heard those words. When he first arrived in hell, he tried to look for his family. When he finally found his father, Valentino showed up and ripped Angel away, telling him that he belonged to Val now. Angel screamed and cried for days after that, begging to just see his family, but he was never allowed. The next week he was forced into training to do what Val said was the one thing he was good for. 

Angel pulled back from Lucifer and looked into his disgusting smile and wicked eyes. He finally nodded and whispered, "yes sir."

Lucifer beamed in warped-joy before sitting back and watching Angel sit there, just admiring the slut. 

Angel sat back and thought of what his life would be like taking care of the little brat. He heard the stories and rumors, how she was the happiest little girl in hell, most likely spoiled rotten. 

They finally arrived at the gigantic manor, big enough to feed the King of Hell’s ego. Angel looked on in awe as he stepped out of the limo with Lucifer’s arm around his waist. They walked into the house and stoped in the middle of the entrance. 

Suddenly, Angel’s face was grabbed and he was forced to look at Lucifer. The warlord gave him a glare and his smile lowered. 

“When you meet my wife you will be nice and respectful, you will say “yes ma’am”, and you will not speak unless you are spoken to. Do you understand?” Lucifer growled into Angel’s face. 

Angel nodded quickly before he was slapped and told to use his words, "yes sir."

Lucifer nodded and summoned two goats to aid Angel to his bedroom before he walked away. Angel followed the goats and cradled his cheek and they walked towards the room. 

It turns out he didn't actually have his own room, but instead a tiny maids-quarters-esque area that was attached to the young princesses gigantic room. 

He changed into the clothes that were on the bed. It was a low cut buttoned shirt with puff sleeves and black pants. Obviously seductive enough to appease Lucifer but functional enough to take care of a baby. 

He sat on his bed and looked around the small room, just a bed, a mirror, and a set of bells that were labeled for different parts of the house. 

While he was waiting, he snuck into the room connected to his. It was gigantic, toys everywhere and a luxurious crib in the middle of it all. 

He went over to the crib and looked down in curiosity, he had to admit, she was pretty freaking cute for a brat. Perhaps this job wouldn't be so bad. 

The bell labeled Living Room #2 suddenly went off, the harsh sound making Angel jump from his trance and quietly run back to his room. He opened his door and saw the little goats waiting to escort him standing there. 

When he finally found the living room he looked up to see the Queen of Hell standing there giving him a confused look. He bowed to her and stood by Lucifer’s side. 

“This my dear is Angel Dust, he is going to be Charlottes new nanny!” Lucifer said with a grin. 

Lilith looked surprised before she broke out into a smile and said, “that’s wonderful dear! I’ll finally be able to get back to working on my projects!”

She then stepped up to Angel and assessed him, walking at every angle to see if he was worthy of her high standards. 

“Yes, yes, he will do nicely. Tell me dear, are you qualified to raise a baby?” At this question, Angel gulped nervously and turned a question gaze to Lucifer, who in turn glared at him. 

“W-Well ma’am, I don’t have lots of experience, but I did used ta’ take care of my cousins when I was a teenager. I-I do have Charlottes best interest in mind.” He hoped that this would be enough to appease Lilith. 

“Oh well that’s good, I guess, as long as she’s not crying, you won’t be dying. I’m sure she’s in capable hands, especially if you were chosen by my husband,” Lilith said with a dark smile. She then turned and left the room, obviously eager to start on her projects. 

Angel turned to a very pleased Lucifer. He grinned and tugged the whore closer and whispered to him, "time to get to work, sweetheart."

Angel knew he wasn't talking about taking care of Charlotte.


	2. Sorry Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust starts trying to take care of Charlie while avoiding the wrath of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is a small sex scene but it is labeled and it is not very detailed at all  
> Also there is scenes where Lucifer acts ABUSIVE towards Angel, so be cautious when trading

Angel stared at the baby sitting on the floor with him. A whole entire section of Charlottes room was just for random toys that had been gifted to the King and Queen of hell. 

The little brat was crying her eyes out on the floor, just laying there on her back as Angel desperately tried to appease the young girl. He was waving stuffed animals around, reading her stories, and even sang her a few songs. 

“Kid, I don’t know whatcha want me ta’ do." Angel said softly. He heard shoes walking towards Charlotte's room and he tensed.

The door slammed open and an angry Lucifer stormed in. Angel picked up Charlotte and faced the King of hell. 

A slap rang through the room and he recoiled in shock, clutching the princess closer. 

"Keep her quite, damn it! Useless slut, can't even do your job!" Lucifer yelled at Angel. The baby then proceeded to cry louder, so much for hell's happiest baby. 

“S-Sir, she’s very upset,” Angel whispered quietly to his boss. Lucifer grunted and looked at his daughter for a split second before looking back up at Angel. 

Lucifer pulled Angel close and glared at him, “Shut her up, or you can say bye-bye to visiting your brother this in a few days, or ever.” Lucifer’s smile then turned viscous and he stroked Angel’s cheek, “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Angel’s eyes flooded with tears and he shook his head desperately. He was so close to finally seeing his family again, this couldn’t happen while he was so close! 

“Please sir, I’ll keep her quiet. P-Please don’t keep me away from my family any longer,” Angel pleaded with the King of Hell, who in turn, grew an even larger smile. 

“Well, my dear, that’s all up to you,” he cooed at Angel Dust. He lifted the nanny’s head and flashed him another sickly sweet smile before saying, “Now shut. her. up.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Angel whispered quietly and quickly went back to comforting the princess. Lucifer stayed for a few minutes before leaving and slamming the door behind him, making Charlotte scream even louder. 

“C’mon kid, you gotta calm down,” Angel shushed her softly. She continued screaming as he finally knelt on the ground and held her up to his face. 

She sniffled and quieted down slightly so she could open her eyes and look at him. After whimpering and quieting down slightly, she threw her chubby arms out and grabbed his face. He reeled back in shock and she resumed crying. 

He blinked in surprise and carefully brought her closer to his chest and cradled her close. She sniffled and finally quieted down as he slowly rocked her. He looked down at her and whispered, “you just wanted some lovin’ didn’t ya’? You know my father wasn’t the best at raisin’ me, I guess we’re kinda the same like that. I’ll be there for you Charlie, don’t you worry.”

Charlotte giggled quietly when he called her Charlie, so that would be sticking for a while. He finally got of the floor and walked over to her cradle to put her to bed, once he reached the cradle to put her in, she started whimpering and held onto his hand. 

He gave her a soft smile and picked her up once again to walk around the room singing a lullaby he heard often a few years before he died from a movie he never got to see. 

“Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine 

Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine 

From your head to your toes (Baby mine)  
You're so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)  
You are so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine 

Baby mine  
Baby mine.”

Once he finished he saw she had fallen asleep in his arms and he went to go lay her down. Finally, after she was safely tucked in he leaned against the crib and stared down at her, “geeze, what’re ya’ doin’ to me kid.”

The next few months were filled with Angel raising Charlie and avoiding the anger of her parents, which was becoming increasingly more difficult the more she grew. She was excited about almost everything she saw, starting to try and crawl out of Angel’s hands more and more. 

As she grew day by day, he could see her getting smarter and smarter, he knew one day that Lucifer would eventually tell her that Angel was nothing more than a nanny to the young girl. Lucifer explained that eventually, at least when she turned a year or two, he would lesson Angel’s time with the child, so she didn’t turned soft and needy. 

Even though the threat of disrupting the young child’s routine was hanging over his head, he still continued to nurture her with love, give her attention, and sing her the special lullaby every night. 

Lucifer mutually had been seeking more “attention” as he called it from the young whore, he would call him into his room at least three to four times a week. It was much easier now that Lilith would frequently leave to check up on her projects. 

But at the same time, Angel was being limited to only taking drugs and drinking during two days a week when he was with Valentino, and the months were starting to take a toll on him. He was getting more headaches and he was almost constantly tired. 

Now, Charlie was nearing nine months old and was crawling around like a champ. The King of Hell was resting in the living room by himself, Lilith was gone at the moment, while Angel switched from serving Lucifer with drinks and stupid little orders and watching Charlie as she ran around the manor. 

“Angie baby, get me another cigar will you?” Lucifer purred from the living room. Angel sighed tiredly from the kitchen as he grabbed a knife Charlie was grasping onto. He picked her up and grabbed a cigar from Lucifer’s special collection. 

He didn’t want her near her father just in case, so he sat her on the floor and walked over to his boss, “Here you go sir.” He slipped the cigar in the warlords mouth and lit it for him. 

“Thanks sweetheart,” he cooed as he slapped Angel’s ass as a sign for him to get lost. He walked backed into the hall and picked the child up before walking back to the kitchen. 

“Okay Charlie, let’s get ya’ something ta’ eat,” Angel said to the little girl as he put her in the high chair. Razzle and Dazzle got to work making lunch for all three demons. Angel sat down at the table and put his head in his hands to give himself a minute to relax. 

Charlie looked at her care-taker in worry, why was he so sad? Did she do something wrong? She had to find out. With a look of determination on her face, she babbled on and Angel responded with generic “oh really?” “That’s interesting, Charlie!” 

Finally she huffed and said, “Aa-gel.” He gave her a look of surprise and she squealed in delight, “A-Agel, ag-el, agel!” 

“The hell-did you just say Angel?” He asked the little girl. She squealed again as he picked her up and hugged her close. 

“Agel, Agel, Agel!” She squeaked over and over again. Angel knew that he would eventually have to tell Lucifer and Lilith, but for now he tried to enjoy this moment

[SMALL SEX SCENE]

"Ah, ah, ah," Angel panted as Lucifer thrusted into him. This was the third night in a row since Lilith had been gone for a project and Lucifer was getting antsy, so he had to call on Angel to help him vent his frustrations. 

Lucifer finished with a grunt and rolled off of the prostitute, “get me a drink, will you?” Angel rolled his eyes behind Lucifer’s back and got up to get his boss a drink. 

[SMALL SEX SCENE IS OVER]

Once he arrived back in bed, he handed the King his drink and settled on his chest. They sat in silence for a while as Angel contemplated telling him about Charlie’s accomplishment today. 

“Um S-Sir I have to tell you something,” Angel said quietly, but loud enough to get his bosses attention. He looked up nervously and said, “C-Charlie said her first words today.”

“She what?” Lucifer growled out. His eyes turned killer and were completely focused on the poor whore, “why did you not think to tell me this?”

“I d-didn’t think it would necessary,” Angel stuttered out. He curled into himself under Lucifer’s heated glare. 

“Well what the fuck did she say?” Lucifer demanded. 

“A-Angel.”

Lucifer screamed in rage and threw the glass of alcohol on the floor. He seethed for a moment before getting that shit-eating-grin and saying, “Angel baby, clean up that mess.”

Angel quickly got to work cleaning as Lucifer watched and planned. After a few minutes of calmness Lucifer spoke and said, “Your time with Charlotte will be restricted starting tomorrow. You’re too much of an influence on her and its going to turn her weak.”

Angel dropped the glass and sped over to the bed while saying, “No boss please don’t, s-she’s too young to be without supervision.” He straddled Lucifer and said, “I’ll do anything you want, just don’t separate us.”

All was quiet for a few minutes before the warlord shot a hand out and grasped Angel’s face in a death grip. 

“Don’t you ever talk back to me again, learn your place and stay there slut,” Lucifer growled at him with narrowed eyes. He then shoved Angel off the bed while saying, “clean that shit up and get out of my damn room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)))


	3. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is already three and it’s time for her to celebrate her birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup it’s a shorter chapter! But never fear, for there will be a new one tomorrow!
> 
> Oh and for some reason ao3 won’t let me reply to comments but I want y’all to never every comment gets me super motivated and I appreciate them so much!!

Lucifer did limit Angel’s and Charlie’s interaction with each other. Not by much, but just enough that Angel could tell that Charlie’s growing interaction’s with her father were starting to influence her. 

She was now almost three and a big party was being planned. Apparently, Lucifer had taken to reading parenting books and found out that having social interaction was good for babies. The whole thing left Angel thoroughly confused. 

Charlie giggled as Angel got her in her birthday dress. It was a pretty pink dress with lots of ruffles, two things that the young princesses had become obsessed with recently during tea time. Angel didn’t get much enjoyment in his life, but his days were always a little bit better when he saw the strong proud Lucifer in attending Charlie’s tea parties. 

“Angel, can I have a cookie?” Charlie asked in a sweet voice. She could pronounce most of her words now, but she was still having a problem with s’s. 

“We’re just about to eat for your birthday, Charlie! I don’t think your dad would appreciate it if you were too full to eat anything.” Angel laughed at the young girls pouty face as he picked her up. 

Angel walked to the King’s and Queen’s royal bedroom and knocked while saying, “She’s ready, sir.” The door threw open and a happy-looking Lucifer stood there, in turn, Charlie squealed when she saw her father and reached out to him. He quickly snatched the little girl and kissed her forehead. 

“Are you ready for your birthday party?” Lucifer asked her. She rapidly nodded and he let out a loud laugh. It seemed that her father was more excited than the little girl herself. 

“Let’s go then!” Lucifer practically shouted as he handed her back to Angel. He took the young girl and followed close behind his boss. 

When they reached the large royal gardens, it was completely crowded with people. Charlie shrunk into herself and Angel put another comforting hand on her back. 

“My good friends and associates, my daughter is three year’s old today! I welcome all of you to celebrate with us!” The demons cheered to the short speech and went back to talking, some of the more driven demons and warlords went up to talk to Lucifer. 

Charlie looked around nervously and Angel made the executive decision to force her to socialize. He sat her on the floor and shook his head when she immediately clung to his legs. 

He looked around to see if there were any other children around her age and smiled brightly when he saw a young owl girl. He knelt down next to Charlie and pointed the owl child, “why don’t you go play with Prince Stolas daughter?”

She looked nervously at the owl girl and then back up at Angel who gave her a nod of encouragement. She smiled brightly, just like her father, and ran off the talk to the other child. 

“A very fascinating thing, the child of Lucifer is,” came a voice to the right of Angel. He heard static and instantly knew who was talking to him. 

“Hello Mr. Alastor, enjoying the party?” Angel asked the demon. He was very guarded around this particular demon, he heard how even Lucifer respected and some-what feared the Radio Demon. 

“Very much my dear! Though I did not expect to see you here, last I recall you were working under Valentino,” Alastor said with a smile, though his eyebrows curved in such a way that it was obvious he was questioning Angel’s presence at the party. 

Angel raised an eyebrow as well, we wasn’t expecting Alastor to be interested in his life, “Oh well, Lucifer bought my contract, well really half, and now I work for both of them.” He saw the Radio Demon’s eye twitch and Angel couldn’t help but think that he was a very peculiar specimen. 

“Angel, Angel! That girl wanth to have a “play date” with me!” Charlie screamed as she came bounding up to Angel and Alastor. She paused short when she saw the Radio Demon and cowered behind Angel. 

“Don’t be rude, Charlie. This is Alastor,” Angel introduced her to the demon. He remembered when he was very young, his mother would tell him it was better to be polite and gain an alley than to gain an enemy. Now, he would teach little Charlie this. Geez, he really was turning into his mother. 

“H-Hello sir,” Charlie whispered with a shaky smile. The Radio Demon gave her a large smile and knelt down to shake her hand. Her smile got a little more confident as she reached her little hand out. 

“Pleasure to be meeting you, my dear!” Alastor greeted the little princess. She smiled even bigger and looked up at Angel for assurance. He nodded and she quickly hugged the Radio Demon. 

Alastor froze in shock and looked at Angel for help, the latter could only laugh quietly as he saw someone as heinous as the Radio Demon getting hugged by a little girl. 

Unbeknownst to them, Valentino saw the Radio Demon being hugged by the little girl and quickly went to find Lucifer.

“I love having tea parties and playing dress up, sometimes if a beg, Angel will put makeup on me and I can be a real grown-up,” Charlie chatted away. Telling Alastor everything there was to know about Lucifer’s daughter. 

He looked up at Angel who seemed to be lost in thought, but still nodding his head and engaging with the little girl. Alastor looked at Angel for a few seconds before looking back at the little girl when Angel caught his eyes. 

They walked around the garden while Charlie showed him every inch, even the super-secret, no-one-knows-but-Angel, Fort Charlie. It was a small shelter that the little girl carved into the inside of a bush, Alastor had to admit, she was resourceful. 

“She’s a lot like her father,” Alastor pointed out to Angel. He saw the other man deflate a little at this statement, this caused Alastor to raise a suspicious eyebrow. 

Angel seemed to notice that Alastor was staring at him and said, “Yeah, she is. Which is a good thing, but at the same time, she could be so much more.”

Alastor looked back at the little girl and thought about what Angel said. He wasn’t wrong, it would be a shame to see the bright young girl turn into a heinous Queen of Hell like her father. He supposed everyone had a least one shitty parent though. 

“Well well, look what we have here.” Speak of the fucking devil. “It looks like the Radio Demon is luring my daughter and her nanny to a secluded place.”

There stood Lucifer and Valentino. Angel paled and quickly gathered Charlie into his arms, ignoring the confused protests from the young girl. “S-Sorry boss, it’s not his fault, Charlie was so interest-“

“Shut up Sweetheart and come over here, now,” Valentino hissed dangerously. Angel walked over and flinched when Val seized his forearm to drag them back towards the party. 

Lucifer stayed behind and looked back at the Radio Demon, only staying long enough to say, “I saw you looking at Angel, stay away from my property.” He gave Alastor one last nasty smile before turning back and walking away.


	4. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got some weird family dinamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! All of your comments were so amazing and I was just blown away by the support! There will not be a chapter tomorrow, I’m taking a day off for Thanksgiving day, but I’ll see y’all Friday!

[2 YEARS AGO]

Angel put litte Charlie and stepped out of the bedroom quietly. He walked through the manor, making his way the the royal bedroom. Today he had to ask to finally see his family, it has almost been a year since Lucifer had promised to let him see them. 

He knocked quietly on the door and stepped inside once he was allowed. He first noticed the Lucifer wasn’t as...relaxed as he usually was. Instead, he was pacing and glaring down at a piece of paper. 

“Uh...sir?” Angel asked quietly, hoping to get his bosses attention. Lucifer stopped pacing and turned around to face Angel. 

“It seems that your father and brother have had bad luck here in hell. They have made more enemies than friend, but I have mangaged to find them,” Lucifer said in a gruff voice. He glared down at the paper before looking up at Angel and smiling, “They have attempted to restart their mafia business, but it has no doubt been unsuccessful.”

Angel looked down at the floor in embarrassment for his father and brother. They should’ve known that no deceased human could ever match, be more successful, than any warlord. The warlords were already the mafia, controlling and manipulating all of hell. 

“I will take you to them, just like I promised, but this will most likely be the last time you ever see them.” Lucifer told him as he came into his personal space. 

Angel felt devastated, how long would he have to talk to them? Would they even want to talk to him? Why would this be the last time? But for some reason, Angel couldn’t get himself to ask those questions. 

“When will be leavin’ tomorrow?” Angel asked quietly. His head was bowed so he couldn’t see it, but Lucifer had a big and dangerous smile on his. 

The next morning, Charlie through a huge tantrum. She kept screeching for ‘Agel’ and screamed louder when she was placed in Lilith’s reluctant arms. 

Angel and Lucifer rode in silence towards a sketchy casino on the west pentagram. The nanny had to figure out what to say to his family and the King of Hell was thinking over something in his own mind. 

“We’re here,” Angel heard a gruff voice say. The driver then got out of the car and let them out. At first, Angel wasn’t sure if Lucifer was going to accompany him inside, but now he realized that the warlord would indeed be tagging along. This prompted Angel to wonder if perhaps the King of Hell had ulterior-motives. 

They walked inside the rundown casino and looked around for his family. They finally came upon a room where his father and brother stood arguing. Lucifer turned and stood in the shadows, probably trying to see how things would play out. 

“Uh, hi guys.” Angel greeted nervously from the doorway. His father and brother stopped talking and looked towards him. 

His brother stepped up to him and reached out a hand to put on his shoulder,  
“Is that you Angie?” Angel nodded slowly before squeaking in surprise when he was developed into a strong hug. 

His brother let go of him and looked down to see a think chain around Angel’s neck, “you still have her necklace.” Arackniss stared at it before Angel looked down as well. 

“Oh yeah, guess I forgot about it.” Angel said offhandedly. Sure, it was important, the last thing he had that his mother gave him. But it represented a freedom he didn’t have any longer. 

His brother was quiet for a second before he shook his head and looked back up at his younger sibling, “we thought Valentino had taken’ you, what are ya’ doin’ here?” 

Angel looked nervously at his father who standing behind his brother and winced when he saw him glaring. He then turned back to his brother and started, “Uh well actually-“

“His contract has been bought by me,” Lucifer said in a sickly sweet voice as he stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to Angel and yanked him back from his brother, “well at least half of it.”

“You piece of shit,” Angel’s father growled out. He took a step closer to Lucifer was a finger raised, “get the fuck out’a my house.”

“It seems like your home is almost in shambles, Henroin,” Lucifer chuckled as he let go of Angel. He sneered at Angel before smiling up at the boys father, “your son has been dying to see you two again. You know he’s just been the best nanny for Charlie.”

Angel’s brother gave him a look and he stepped back from Angel, “you’re helping em’ Angie? With that little brat?”

“She’s not a brat, Arackniss!” Angel yelled at his brother.

“You seriously don’t know? She’s the reason this whole place is going to shit! Because she was born, all the angels have been going on killing sprees during the extermination and they’re not holding back!” Arackniss yelled at Angel. The latter took a step back in shock, it did make sense though, most of heaven was probably intimidated over the fact of the daughter of Lucifer being born. 

“That is not her fault Arackniss,” Angel said firmly. “She is just a baby, she just turned one Arackniss! What harm could she possibly do?”

“She is still the daughter of the literal devil,” Arackniss spat before turning and walking back towards his father. 

“Well I think you would know by now that people don’t always turn out like their parents,” Angel hissed as he pointedly looked at Henroin. His father reeled back in shock and looked down at the floor. 

“We’re leaving,” Angel demanded after he already started to walk away. Lucifer paused for a second before falling behind Angel. 

They reached the limo and entered quickly, fast enough to get out of that hellhole. Once they had settled down Lucifer said, “don’t ever order me around again.”

Angel looked at Lucifer, who was glaring at him, and nodded tiredly. At least the warlord let him think over what just happened in peace for the rest of ride. 

[PRESENT]

The party was over, Charlie and Angel had been reprimanded for ‘following’ Alastor to the back of the gardens, and all the guests had left. Now Angel was getting Charlie ready for bed.

Charlie was jumping on the bed as she rambled on about all the toys she got and the experiences she had, “And Mr. Trench told me a story about how he shot a man in the spleen without looking, and Miss-“

“That’s great Charlie, but I think it’s about time that you go to sleep,” Angel laughed lightly as he grabbed her off the bed and held out her nightgown. She begrudgingly grabbed the piece of clothing and sulked to the bathroom. 

While she was in the bathroom, Angel gathered all her new toys into one corner and fixed her covers so she could crawl in. She bounced to the bed and quickly crawled in under the covers. 

He sung the lullaby to the girl and sat back to watch as she yawned and fought against sleep. He looked down and saw his necklace gleaming in the light. He shook the little girl a little and said, “hey, you know I haven’t given you my present yet, right?”

She looked curious as he unclipped the necklace and put it around her neck, “there you go, pretty as a picture.” She giggled and looked down at it.

He looked over her once more before getting up and turning the lights off, “goodnight, Charlie.” As he closed the door and turned around, he saw Lucifer standing there in thought. 

“You really are stupid enough to let a little girl tie you around her finger?” Lucifer questioned roughly. He stood from the wall and looked over Angel, “Don’t get me wrong, I love my daughter..”

Lucifer paused for one moment as he contemplated what to say before smirking and whispering into Angel’s ear, “but I’m still the devil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)))


End file.
